memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)
USS "Enterprise" (NCC-1701-D) -okręt klasy Galaxy należący do Floty Gwiezdnej Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet, piąty okręt Floty noszący nazwę "Enterprise". Zbudowany w Utopia Planitia Starfleet Yards, został oddany do służby Czasu Gwiezdnego: 40759,5 (2363 rok). Był często określany jako flagowy okręt Floty Gwiezdnej. Enterprise-D został zniszczony w 2371 roku (Star Trek Generations). Historia Budowa ]] Enterprise-D został zbudowany w Stoczni Floty Utopia Planitia na orbicie Marsa w Systemie Słonecznym ( ). Za budowę odpowiadał komandor Orfil Quinteros ( ). Dr. Leah Brahms była odpowiedzialna za większość projektu napędu warp Enterprise. ( ) :W alternatywnej linii czasowej,''Enterprise-D był pierwszym okrętem wojennym klasy''Galaxy'' jaki służył we Flocie Gwiezdnej.'' ( ) W trakcie budowy statku w Utopia Planitia jedna z gondoli stała się miejscem zbrodni. Jeden z budowniczych - Walter Pierce - zazdrosny o nowy związek byłej kochanki zamordował dwóch oficerów: Marlę Finn i Williama Hodgesa, po czym wrzucił ich ciała do strumienia plazmy. W taki sam sposób Pierce popełnił następnie samobójstwo, pozostawiając telepatyczny ślad tych wydarzeń w jednej ze ścianek działowych. Nie zostało to odkryte aż do roku 2370. ( ) Zakończenie prac nad systemami statku oraz testy próbne miały miejsce w Earth Station McKinley. Kapitan Jean-Luc Picard objął dowodzenie statkiem Czasu Gwiezdnego (Daty Gwiezdnej): 41153.7 z rozkazu kontradmirał Norah Satie. ( ) Siedmioletnia misja kapitana Picarda Enterprise-D dokonał oficjalnego pierwszego kontaktu z wieloma gatunkami (zobacz poniżej). Podczas misji Fairpoint w roku 2364 Enterprise uciekając przed istotą znaną jako Q po raz pierwszy dokonał separacji spodka w wysokiej warp ( ). Później w tym samym roku udało mu się przełamać granicę warp 10. Miało to miejsce podczas eksperymentów z napędem warp prowadzonych przez Kosinskiego. Enterprise był pierwszym statkiem Federacji, który odwiedził odległą galaktykę. ( ) :La Forge stwierdził, że ''Enterprise przekroczył wówczas warp 10, lecz bardziej prawdopodobne jest to, że systemy na statku nie były w stanie prawidłowo odczytać ogromnej prędkości. Poza tym, skala prędkości warp, która uznaje warp 10 za prędkość nieskończoną, mogła nie być w pełni ustalona w czasie produkcji odcinka. Sensowniej jest zatem przyjąć, że była to prędkość rzędu 9.999999+. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual)'' Czasu Gwiezdnego: 41365.9 (2364 rok), Enterprise został porwany z Bazy Gwiezdnej 74 przez Binarów. Zamierzali oni wykorzystać statek do naprawienia uszkodzonego komputera na ich rodzinnej planecie. Po tym incydencie Enterprise został zwrócony kapitanowi Picardowi, a Binarowie zaakceptowali konsekwencje swoich działań. ( ) Podczas pierwszego spotkania z Borg (Czas Gwiezdny: 42761.3), sekcje 27, 28 i 29 na pokładach 4, 5 i 6 zostały wyrwane z kadłuba Enterprise-D przez Borg w celu dokonania analizy. Zginęło osiemnaście osób. ( ) Podczas najazdu Borg na Federację, na przełomie 2366 i 2367 roku, Enterprise-D został poważnie uszkodzony. Pokład 36 wraz główną maszynownią uległ dekompresji po tym jak wiązka tnąca uszkodziła sekcję maszynowni. Zginęło co najmniej jedenaście osób, (osiem osób było zaginionych, prawdopodobnie również zginęli). ( ) Główny deflektor został zmodyfikowany na broń energetyczną ostatniej szansy, która jednak zawiodła ze względu na wiedzę zasymilowanego przez Borg kapitana Picarda. Podczas tej próby deflektor został przepalony a rdzeń warp uległ silnemu przeciążeniu, na skutek czego kilkanaście pokładów zostało zalanych promieniowaniem. W kolejnej potyczce z Borg, podczas której załoga U.S.S. "Enterprise-D" odbiła z ich rąk kapitana Picarda, uszkodzeniom uległy silniki impulsowe sekcji spodka. Podczas następnego starcia z sześcianem Borg, na orbicie Ziemi, uszkodzeniom uległy pokłady 23, 24 i 25 sekcji maszynowni. Kadłub okrętu obejmujący te pokłady został rozpruty i zdekompresowany. Poniesione uszkodzenia w walce z Borg spowodowały, że okręt trafił do doku Earth Station McKinley w celu dokonania remontu kapitalnego. Trwał on około 5-6 tygodni. ( ) Remont połączono z refitem (przebudową). Dokonano modernizacji instalacji fazerów, naprawy objęły również reaktor warp (wymieniono właz komory dilitu). Kilka miesięcy później na pokładzie doszło do eksplozji i uszkodzenia reaktora napędu warp. Jak się okazało wypadek został spowodowany przez wadliwy właz komory dilitu. Wada była tak drobna, że badania jej nie wykryły. Nastąpiło zmęczenie materiału co z kolei doprowadziło do nieszczelności włazu i do eksplozji. Przez jakiś czas podejrzewano romulański sabotaż, co, po dochodzeniu, okazało się nieprawdziwym założeniem. ( ) Enterprise był okrętem dowodzenia w armadzie, którą sformował kapitan Picard, aby nie dopuścić do wsparcia rodu Durasa przez Romulan podczas Klingońskiej Wojny Domowej. Na statku koordynowano działanie tachionowej sieci wykrywającej, która miała powstrzymać zamaskowane statki romulańskie przed przekraczaniem granicy. ( ) Na początku roku 2368 statek zderzył się z włóknem kwantowym, co spowodowało utratę energii na pokładzie oraz wiele usterek w większości systemów. Istniała też groźba rozszczelnienia zbiornika antymaterii, ale na szczęście udało się dokonać napraw zanim do tego doszło. ( ) W roku 2368 Enterprise utknął w pętli temporalnej niedaleko Obszaru Typhon i wciąż na nowo ulegał katastrofie. Każdy cykl kończył się zderzeniem z ( ). Odczucie déjà vu, które towarzyszyło załodze statku, pozwoliło zebrać wskazówki świadczące o tym, co się dzieje, a następnie wysłać wiadomość do następnego cyklu i w ten sposób uniknąć kolejnej kolizji. Statek tkwił w pętli przez siedemnaście dni, podczas których wciąż na nowo rozgrywały się te same wydarzenia. ( ) Enterprise był jednym z pierwszych statków Gwiezdnej Floty, który zadokował do stacji Deep Space 9 po tym, jak została ona zwrócona Federacji. Statek przewiózł na stację większość ekwipunku oraz and its first complement of runabouts. ( ) W roku 2369 Enterprise został poddany pierwszemu czyszczeniu barionowemu w Remmler Array. Ze względu na intensywne używanie napędu warp konieczne było silniejsze pole. Podczas czyszczenia statku grupie najemników prawie udało się ukraść z rdzenia warp niebezpieczną żywicę trilithium, zostali jednak powstrzymani przez wyższych oficerów Enterprise ( ). Na pokładzie Enterprise-D dokonano jednego z najważniejszych odkryć w historii Federacji. Załodze statku udało się zebrać końcowe wyniki badań prowadzonych przez dr. Richarda Galena i odszyfrować w ten sposób wiadomość od dawnych humanoidów, pierwszej humanoidalnej rasy w galaktyce Drogi Mlecznej. ( ) Pod koniec 2369 roku Enterprise został uszkodzony podczas ratowania załogi romulańskiego statku typu warbird. Jego rdzeń warp był zasiedlony przez formy życia, które pomyliły go z prawdziwą osobliwością kwantową powodując w ten sposób liczne pęknięcia w kontinuum przestrzenno-czasowym. Enterprise prawie został zniszczony na skutek odbicia wiązki przekazującej energię, która zabijała potomstwo tych form życia. Na szczęście w tym czasie kilku członków załogi wracało właśnie na statek i zdołało uratować Enterprise oraz romulańską załogę. ( ) Na początku roku 2370 na pokładzie Enterprise testowano nowy rdzeń warp. Został on zainstalowany w Bazie Gwiezdnej 84; wymieniono również wiele części przewodów energetycznych. Rdzeń oraz przewody zostały wyprodukowane na Thanatos VII przy użyciu technologii interfazowej, co przyciągnęło organizmy międzyfazowe, które przywarły do członków załogi i zaczęły trawić ich białko komórkowe. Stworzenia udało się zniszczyć uderzeniem międzyfazowym. ( ) :Nowy rdzeń usunięto w późniejszym odcinku, sugerując, że nie był on wykończony ze względu na problemy z technologią produkcji międzyfazowej. Co ciekawe, odnowiony właz pojawił się później w jednym z wszechświatów równoległych odwiedzonych przez Worfa w . Also during 2370, Commander La Forge engaged in a friendly contest with Donald Kaplan, chief engineer of the . They competed to have the best power conversion rates in the fleet, with the Enterprise frequently beating out the Intrepid. ( ) W roku 2370 Enterprise został jednym z niewielu federacyjnych statków, na których zainstalowano urządzenie maskujące, i prawdopodobnie pierwszym, na którym zastosowano z powodzeniem maskowanie fazowe. Urządzenie zostało zabrane z wraku USS Pegasus i zamontowane na pokładzie Enterprise, aby statek mógł przebić się przez asteroidę, w której został uwięziony przez romulański statek. ( ) :Do wydarzeń przedstawionych w odcinku powrócono w odcinku . Pokazano wówczas kilka ujęć z pokładu ''Enterprise-D. 1701-D został również pokazany w końcówce odcinka, obok [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|pierwszego USS Enterprise]] oraz NX-01.'' W roku 2370 podczas badania pozbawionej orbity komety, Enterprise natknął się na archiwum należące do zaginionej cywilizacji D'Arsay. Archiwum uwięziło statek i użyło zawartej na pokładzie materii i DNA w celu stworzenia artefaktów pochodzących z kultury D'Arsay. Enterprise powrócił następnie do normalnego stanu.( ) Pod koniec roku 2370 porucznik Worf nadzorował prace nad usprawnianiem uzbrojenia Enterprise. Testy zostały jednak przerwane po tym, jak statek został spustoszony przez Syndrom Protomorfotyczny Barclaya. ( ) Enterprise na jakiś czas stał się czującą istotą, gdy emergentna forma życia użyła systemów statku w celach reprodukcyjnych. ( ) Gdy Miles O'Brien, jeden z dawnych pracowników obsługi transportera, został schwytany przez Kardasjan, Enterprise został wysłany w celu patrolowania Strefy Zdemilitaryzowanej, jak również po to, aby ostrzec rząd Kardasji. ( ) Na początku roku 2371 na Enterprise dokonano wiele modyfikacji w wyglądzie wnętrz. Kolory i oświetlenie zostały lekko zmienione, a z przodu i po bokach mostka pojawiło się kilka nowych konsoli. Po dokonaniu tych zmian na mostku znajdowały się cztery stanowiska naukowe: trzy wzdłuż bocznej ściany i jedno w tylnej części. Stanowisko operacyjne znajdowało się tuż za stanowiskiem kontroli środowiska. Dwa stanowiska inżynieryjne otaczały tylną część mostka, a trzy stanowiska łączności znajdowały się obecnie wzdłuż przedniej ściany. Główna część mostka (gdzie znajdowały się fotele kapitana, Pierwszego Oficera i gości) została lekko podniesiona. Pojawił się również fotel na stanowisku taktycznym, dzięki czemu szef ochrony mógł teraz obsługiwać konsolę siedząc. Enterprise został zniszczony w roku 2371 po ataku, jakiego dokonał zbuntowany klingoński "drapieżny ptak" (dowodzony przez siostry Durasa). Atak spowodował rozległe zniszczenia prowadząc do przeciążenia rdzenia warp. Choć sekcja spodka została bezpiecznie odseparowana przed przeciążeniem, to jednak fala uderzeniowa, która powstała po eksplozji, wepchnęła statek w atmosferę Veridian III. Na szczęście Dacie udało się przywrócić sterowanie silnikami manewrowymi i użyć ich zamiast uszkodzonego napędu impulsowego w celu wyrównania lotu, dzięki czemu spodek wszedł w atmosferę i bezpiecznie wylądował na powierzchni. Liczba poszkodowanych była niewielka, jednak statku nie udało się uratować. Załoga została zabrana przez USS Farragut (NCC-60597), statek [[Unnamed Oberth class starships|klasy Oberth]] o nieznanej nazwie oraz statek [[Unnamed Miranda class starships|klasy Miranda]], równiez o nieznanej nazwie. : W scenie, która została wycięta z kinowej wersji filmu , znalazła się informacja, że podczas rozbicia się sekcji spodka zginęło osiemnastu członków załogi. Enterprise-D na Veridian III]] Po utracie Enterprise komandor Riker czuł się przygnębiony, gdyż miał nadzieję, że pewnego dnia będzie dowodził tym statkiem. Jednak Picard wyraził wątpliwość co do tego, czy''Enterprise''-D będzie ostatnim statkiem noszącym tę nazwę. ( ) W roku 2372 kapitan Benjamin Sisko przekazał komandorowi Worfowi wyrazy ubolewania z powodu straty Enterprise; powiedział, że był to dobry statek. ( ) Lista pierwszych kontaktów W większości przypadków data dotyczy pierwszego znanego nawiązania łączności z członkiem gatunku. W innym wypadku, to jest pierwsza zaznana styczność z gatunkiem. * 2364 ** Aldeanie ( ) ** Armus ( ) ** Beta Renner cloud ( ) ** Edo ( ) ** Stacja Farpoint ( ) ** Ferengi ( ) ::Nieoficjalny Pierwszy Kontakt miał miejsce w 2151. Został dokonamy przez załogę [[Enterprise (NX-01)|''Enterprise (NX-01)]]. ( )'' ** Microbrain ( ) ** Pasożyty neuronowe ( ) ** Kontinuum Q ( ) * 2365 ** Borg ( ) ::Nieoficjalny Pierwszy Kontakt miał miejsce w 2151. Został dokonamy przez załogę [[Enterprise (NX-01)|''Enterprise (NX-01)]]. ( )'' ** Nagilum ( ) ** Ian Andrew Troi, Jr. ( ) * 2366 ** Gomtuu ( ) ** Koinoniańska istota energetyczna ( ) ** Mintakanie ( ) ** cywilizacja Nanitów ( ) ** Zalkonianie ( ) * 2367 ** Cytherianie ( ) ** Malcorianie ( ) 'Enterprise'' spotkał również Paxan w roku 2367 (odcinek ), ale wszystkie dane dotyczące tego spotkania zostały wymazane z pamięci załogi oraz z zapisów na statku. Poza tym Enterprise mógł nie być pierwszym statkiem Gwiezdnej Floty, który natknął się na Paxan.'' * '''2368 ** Istota krystaliczna ( ) ** Formy życia FGC-47 ( ) ** Ux-Mal przestępcy ( ) ** Tamarianie ( ) * 2369 ** Exokompy ( ) ** Formy życia zamieszkujące osobliwość kwantową ( ) ** Formy życia oparte o solanagen ( ) * 2370 ** Boraalanie ( ) ** Emergentna forma życia ( ) Dane techniczne Wykończenie wnętrz Z 42 pokładami w sumie Enterprise-D był dwa razy dłuższy i miał 8 razy większą objętość niż okręty klasy Constitution z poprzedniego wieku; na pokładzie znajdowało się 1014 osób. ( ) :Porównując ''Enterprise-D (lub po prostu Galaxy) z Constitution z użyciem programów do modelowania 3D wykazano, że miał on ponad 25 razy większą objętość niż ten drugi. Określenie "8 razy" mogło odnosić się jedynie do części statku z podtrzymaniem życia.'' Mostek, kapitański pokój sytuacyjny i sala konferencyjna znajdowały się na pokładzie pierwszym i były chronione zapasowymi bezpiecznikami, co miało zabezpieczać przed usterką systemów środowiskowych. ( ) Główny hangar znajdował się na pokładzie 4, razem z kilkoma ładowniami (również na pokładzie 18). Dwa dodatkowe hangary były na pokładzie 13. ( ) Pokład 8 był nie miał określonego przeznaczenia, w razie potrzeby modernizowano go i organizowano potrzebne pomieszczenia. ( ) Znajdowały się tam też kwatery oficerów i mostek bojowy. ( ) Na pokładzie 12 znajdowało się ambulatorium ( ), główna maszynownia była natomiast na pokładzie 36. ( ). Zajmowała ona aż dwanaście pokładów ze śluzami do tankowania antymaterii na ostatnim 42 pokładzie. ( ) Główne porty dokujące znajdowały się po obydwu stronach wyrzutni torped na pokładzie 25 ( ); na tym pokładzie była także kontrola gondoli. ( Zgodnie z tym, co mówiła komandor porucznik Nella Daren, najlepszy pod względem akustycznym punkt na okręcie to czwarta intersekcja kanałów Jefferiesa 25. ( ) :Oba odcinki: '' i zgodnie mówią, że hangary 2 i 3 znajdowały się na pokładzie 11. Jednak, na miniaturce ''Enterprise były one na pokładach 12 i 13. Ten błąd został poprawiony w kolejnych odcinkach. Ładownia 4 została też przesunięta na przestrzeni piątego i szóstego sezonu; w była na pokładzie 18, a w na 4-tym.'' Enterprise podtrzymywał maksymalną prędkość warp - 9.6 - przez 24 godziny. ( ) W 2369 statek zużył około 12.75 milionów gigawatów energii podczas zwykłego pobytu na orbicie planety. ( ) Rdzeń warp mógł wytworzyć ogromną ilość energii kiedy była potrzebna; jedynym urządzeniem zdolnym do przetworzenia tej energii w jednym momencie był główny Deflektor. ( ) Na wyposażeniu Enterprise-D było dwanaście banków fazerów, trzy wyrzutnie torped torped i zapas 250 torped fotonowych oraz siatka osłon o dużej mocy, działających na częstotliwości 257.4 (Star Trek: Pokolenia); na pokładzie znajdowało się 4000 systemów energetycznych oraz 12 halitransportera. ( ) :Chociaż w odcinku pojawia się informacja, że ''Enterprise miał 10 banków fazerów, na modelu filmowym wyraźnie widać, że jest ich 12. Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual także mówi o większej liczbie. Z powodu błędu scenarzystów w odcinku widać, jak promień fazera wychodzi z wyrzutni torped.'' Życie na pokładzie W roku 2367 podczas typowego dnia nagranego przez komandora porucznika Datę na pokładzie miały miejsce cztery przyjęcia urodzinowe, dwa transfery personelu, dwa turnieje szachowe, jedno szkolne przedstawienie, cztery awanse i co najmniej jedne narodziny. ( ) Załoga Enterprise normalnie pracowała na trzy zmiany ( ). Kapitan Jellico, gdy dowodził statkiem w roku 2369, zarządził wprowadzenie pracy na cztery zmiany, co spowodowało wiele problemów z rozkładem wacht. ( ) Członkowie załogi w stopniu chorążego mieli przydzielone wspólne kwatery. Własne kwatery przysługiwały natomiast członkom załogi od stopnia podporucznika. ( ) Rodziny miały oddzielne kwatery. ( ) Umieszczony w najdalej wysuniętym punkcie pokładu 10 w sekcji spodka Dziesiąty Dziobowy był miejscem, w którym koncentrowało się życie towarzyskie załogi. Pojawiał się tam niemal każdy. ( ) Rozrywkę zapewniały również holodeki umiejscowione na pokładach 10 i 12. ( ) Lista pokładów : Lista zawiera informacje dotyczące pokładów statku USS ''Enterprise-D; po więcej zajrzyj do - ''Galaxy''-class decks.'' * Pokład drugi ** Pokój 2713: Kwatera Porucznika Worfa, 2370 ( ) ** Polój 3653: Kwatera Komandora Porucznika Daty, 2370 ( ) * Pokład siódmy ** Sekcja 19, Pokój 1947: Kwatera porucznika Edwarda Haglera ( ) ** Sekcja 25 Baker, Pokój: Kwatera porucznika Worfa, 2369 ( ) * Pokład ósmy ** Pokój 0910: Kwatera Komandor Deanny Troi, 2368-2370 ( ) ** Pokój 0912: Kwatera Komandora William T. Riker'a ( ) ** Pokój 2133: Kwatera komandor Beverly Crusher quarters, 2370 ( ) ** Pokój 3402: Biuro doradcy Deanna'y Troi ( ) ** Pokój 3601: Kwatera kapitan'a Jean-Luc Picard'a ( ) ** Sekcja 4, Pokój 4711: Kwatera porucznik Ro Laren , 2370 ( ) ** Kwatera Marla Aster i Jeremy Aster, 2366 ( ) * Pokład dziewiąty ** Pokój 0910: Kwatera doradcy Deanna Troi, 2366 ( ) ** Pokój 0929: Kwatera Chorążego Maddy Calloway( ) ** Sekcja 28: Kwatera komandor Beverly Crusher, 2368 ( ) Załoga "We were like warriors from the ancient sagas. There was nothing we could not do." : - Worf ( ) As of 2366, some thirteen species were represented among the 1,014 members of the ship's complement, at that time including Betazoid, Klingon, El-Aurian, Vulcan and Human. Over the course of its mission, crew species included Bolian, Benzite, Bajoran, Napean, and an android. (2366 crew makeup is from ) As of 2369, there were seventeen crew members from non-Federation worlds. ( ) The ship also carried dolphins. ( ) :On the holographic ''Enterprise-D commanded by Riker in , a Ferengi sat the helm. In a parallel universe in , a Cardassian was a helm crewman.'' Although Starfleet crewmembers staffed the vital positions on board the Enterprise, civilian crewmembers were allowed to hold important jobs in the ship's science and medical departments, as well as support areas like Ten Forward and the ship's school or the Arboretum. ( ) The Enterprise also carried children as part of its civilian complement, a concept which was not initially embraced by Captain Picard. ( ) Crew evaluations were conducted every three months, and were usually supervised by Will Riker and Deanna Troi. ( ) Oficerowie dowodzący Although Captain Jean-Luc Picard commanded the Enterprise most of its life, his first officer, William T. Riker, was field promoted to captain in 2367, following Picard's capture by the Borg and assimilation as Locutus. ( ) In early 2369, the Enterprise was briefly commanded by Captain Edward Jellico, as Captain Picard was assigned to a covert mission on the Cardassian planet of Celtris III. ( ) :In Q's timeline created by Picard's failure to fight the Nausicaans in , the ''Enterprise was commanded by Thomas Halloway. Riker and then Data were placed in provisional command of the Enterprise during and while Picard was working undercover with Arctus Baran's mercenaries, but neither was formally promoted to the rank of captain for the assignment.'' :For full listing of ''Enterprise crew, see: [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel]]'' Starsi oficerowie *Oficerowie dowództwa (CO) **Kapitan Jean-Luc Picard (2364 – 2371) **Kapitan William T. Riker (briefly in 2366 – 67) **Kapitan Edward Jellico (briefly in 2369) *Pierwszy oficer/zastępczy oficer (XO) **Komandor William T. Riker (2364 – 2371) **Komandor Kurn (briefly in 2366) **Komandor Porucznik Shelby (briefly in 2366 – 2367) **Komandor Porucznik Data (briefly in 2369) *Szef operacji i oficer naukowy **Komandor Porucznik Data (2364 – 2371) **Porucznik Worf (briefly in 2366) *Szefowie maszynowni **Komandor Porucznik Sarah MacDougal (2364) **Komandor Porucznik Argyle (2364) **Porucznik Logan (2364) **Komandor Porucznik Leland T. Lynch (2364) **Porucznik / Komandor Porucznik Geordi La Forge (2365 – 2371) *Oficer taktyczny i oficer ochrony **Porucznik Natasha Yar (KIA 2364) **Porucznik / Komandor Porucznik Worf (2364 – 2371) *Szef medycyny (CMO) **Komandor Beverly Crusher (2364, 2366 – 2371) **Komandor Katherine Pulaski (2365) *Doradzca **Komandor Porucznik / Komandor Deanna Troi (2364 – 2371) *Kontroler lotów (conn) **Szef Miles O'Brien (2364) **Podporucznik Geordi La Forge (2364) **Chorąży Wesley Crusher (2364 – 2367, odszedł do Akademii Gwiezdnej Floty) **Chorąży Ro Laren (2368 – 69) **Chorąży Sariel Rager **Chorąży Gates **Chorąży McKnight **Chorąży / Podporucznik Sam Lavelle (2370) *Szef transportu **Szef Miles O'Brien (2364 – 2369, przeniesiony na Deep Space 9) ''Enterprise'' w alternatywnych liniach czasowych Kilka alternatywnych linii czasowych i iluzorycznych wersji Enterprise'a zostało pokazanych w filmie. Encounter with sentient whirpool-like anomaly One alternate version of the Enterprise was observed in 2365. A ship from several hours in the future was destroyed following an encounter with a spatial anomaly, which was later determined to be a sentient presence. There was a single survivor, Captain Picard, who was thrown back in time and picked up by the Enterprise. The "present" Picard was able to determine that the Enterprise needed to fly through the anomaly rather than attempt to escape it via the entrance, and the timeline was averted. ( ) Spotkanie z Enterprise-C W innej alternatywnej linii czasu, wskutek zniknięcia [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|USS Enterprise-C]], i zniszczenia Klingońskiego posterunku na Narendra III, stosunki między Federacją i imperium Klińgońskim przerodziły się w wojnę. Enterprise-D w tej linii czasu był pierwszym okrętem wojennym klasy Galaxy. Mógł transportować ponad 6,000 żołnierzy, a charakter statku był całkowicie militarny. Na przykład nie było na nim ani cywili ani doradcy. Mostek zawierał kilka konsol oraz jeden fotel dla dowódcy. Replikatory na całym statku były wykorzystywane na minimalnej mocy, ponieważ cała dostępna energia była kierowana do systemów obronnych. W 2366 (data gwiezdna 43625.2) Enterprise-D badał anomalię w pobliżu bazy gwiezdnej 105, gdzie natknął się na Enterprise-C, przeniesionego przez anomalię. W czasie gdy Enterprise-D pomaga przy naprawach, staję się jasne że Enterprise-C musi wrócić przez wir, by zapobiec łańcuchowi zdarzeń który doprowadził do wojny. Członkini załogi Enterprise-D Guinan była świadoma zmian w linii czasu, i przekonała kapitana Picarda by wysłał Enterprise-C z powrotem do wiru. Enterprise-D zapewnił ogień osłonowy, by Enterprise-C mógł wrócić do swojego czasu. Poniósł wysokie straty, a statek był na krawędzi zniszczenia rdzenia warp kiedy właściwa linia czasowa została przywrócona. Jednakże załoga Enterprise-C zachowała wspomnienia spotkania, a jeden członek załogi Enterprise-D , Tasha Yar, wróciła z Enterprise-C, dzięki czemu Enterprise-C wytrzymał tyle czasu, by Klingonie dowiedzieli się ze Federacyjny okręt został zniszczony w obronie Klingońskiej placówki przed Romulanami. ( ) Crusher's Static warp bubble In 2367, the thoughts of Dr. Beverly Crusher after she was trapped in a warp bubble created a completely separate universe, in which people and objects began disappearing. At various points, the crew of the Enterprise was reduced to a normal operating contingent of about 300, then 100, then simply two. All crew eventually disappeared, as the bubble began to collapse and the universe destroyed. This Enterprise was gradually erased from existence as the bubble collapsed. ( ) Barash's illusory future During an away mission to Alpha Onias III, Will Riker experienced an illusory future created by Barash, ostensibly set sixteen years after the mission. In this timeframe, Riker was the captain of the Enterprise-D, was married to the late Minuet and had a son, Jean-Luc Riker. Data served as first officer, whilst La Forge was now using cloned eye implants. A Ferengi and several Klingons were on the ship and the bridge had a number more science stations. Jean-Luc Picard, now Admiral, served as an ambassador for the Romulan Empire, with which the Federation was about to sign a peace treaty, following the rescue of a a severely damaged Romulan Warbird by Riker and the Enterprise four years earlier. The interior of the ship was slightly altered, but no hint as to the ship's exterior was given. ( ) Quantum fissure encounter Several thousand Enterprise''s from many different quantum realities were encountered – later spilling into a single universe – in early 2370, as a result of Lieutenant Worf's encounter with a quantum fissure. Worf observed numerous realities, with variations in personnel and positions widespread. In some, Captain Picard was lost and William Riker commanded the ''Enterprise. Wesley Crusher was still (or again) part of the crew in some realities. In at least one reality, Alyssa Ogawa, who was a long-time nurse in our timeline, was the Chief Medical Officer. In that reality, Geordi La Forge was killed in an attack by the Cardassians. On occasion, races that were adversarial to the Federation of this universe – such as Cardassians and Ferengi – were part of the crew, while in at least one, the Bajorans were a hostile faction. The fissure was eventually sealed and most of the ships returned to their proper universes. One Enterprise, from a universe where the Borg had emerged victorious from the Battle of Wolf 359, was lost as it attempted to prevent its return to its own reality. When Worf returned to his normal universe, time was reversed and (it is presumed) these events no longer occurred. ( ) Anti-time eruption Several alternate versions of the Enterprise-D were seen by Captain Picard after encountering an anti-time eruption in the Devron system. All were part of separate closed timelines. In the anti-time past of 2364, the Enterprise was not sent to Farpoint Station, but instead was diverted to investigate the anomaly, which was feared to be a new Romulan presence. In this time period, Picard did not inform his crew of his time shifts, worrying that it may influence the future. He initially ignored Starfleet's orders and proceeded to Farpoint, but then diverted the ship to the Devron system and began scanning the anomaly with an inverse tachyon beam. When it was discovered that the beam actually caused the anomaly and that the ship would need to create a static warp shell to contain the eruption, the crew was hesitant to accept the orders of their commander, who seemed to be making arbitrary decisions. After a quick reassurance from Picard, the crew cooperated and the ship joined the two other Enterprise''s in order to seal the breach. It was the first to be destroyed after the stress from the static warp shell caused a warp core breach. The second ship existed in the anti-time present 2370. Its history was identical to the real ship up until that point. It was also sent to the Devron system, and began to scan the anomaly with the inverse tachyon beam. Picard did tell this crew about his time shifts, and this ship was most drastically affected by the anomaly's effects. This ''Enterprise joined the two other ships inside the anomaly, but was also destroyed trying to maintain a static warp shell. In the anti-time future, the Enterprise was not destroyed at Veridian III, but remained in service until at least the early 25th century, where Admiral Riker had saved the vessel from being decommissioned by making it his personal flagship based out of Starbase 247. In this alternate future, the Enterprise had undergone several significant modifications, including the addition of a third nacelle, a cloaking device, and a heavy phaser cannon mounted underneath the saucer section. It single-handedly destroyed one Klingon battleship and forced another to retreat while rescuing the crew following their attempt to find the anomaly. Riker ordered the Enterprise back to Federation space, but Picard later convinced him to return to the Devron system and the ship arrived in time to watch the initial formation of the anomaly. It was the last ship to be destroyed in the attempt to seal the anomaly. ( ) :The exact date of the future events shown in "All Good Things..." is not known. It is possible they took place in 2395, but this is assuming that the ''Enterprise crew broke up immediately following the end of the series. It was only stated that it had been twenty-five years since the entire crew had been together on the Enterprise.'' Zniszczenia pod Veridian III W jeszcze innej alternatywnej lini czasu, spodek Enterprise-D został zniszczony razem z całą załogą krótko po awaryjnym lądowaniu na powierzchni Veridid III. W tej wersji wypadków, Doktor Tolian Soren wystrzelił swój trilitowy pocisk w gwiazdę układu Veridian; powstała fala uderzeniowa zniszczyła wszystkie planety w systemie. Spodek Enterprise-D i wszyscy na pokładzie zostali ziszczeni kiedy fala uderzeniowa dotarła do Veridian III. Na szczęście, zanim fala dotarła do planety, obaj Soran i Kapitan Picard zostali wciągnięci do Nexusa. Korzystając z pomocy Jamesa T.Kirka Picard był w stanie wrócić do punktu zanim Soran wystrzelił swoją broń i zapobiegł z niszczeniu gwiazdy Veridiańskiej , tym samym ratując życie załogi na pokładzie spodka Enterprise-D. (Star Trek Generations) Appendices Appearances With appearances in all 178 episodes of The Next Generation, one episode of Deep Space 9, the movie Star Trek Generations, and one Enterprise episode, the Enterprise-D has been seen more than any other vessel in Star Trek. *Wszystkie odcinki''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' * *Star Trek Generations * Tło The Enterprise model was designed by Andrew Probert. The basic layout of the ship was derived from a painting Probert had done following of how he would redesign the Enterprise had he been allowed to break with the basic plan Matt Jefferies and Joe Jennings created for Star Trek: Phase II. When he was hired to work in the Star Trek: The Next Generation art department, he brought the painting with him and hung it in his office, then set to work on the design of the bridge. Out of pure luck, David Gerrold saw the painting and brought it to Gene Roddenberry's attention. Roddenberry immediately approved the general direction. Probert further refined the design into the familiar shape; however, he originally conceived the battle section as a smaller vessel shaped like a "D" which detached from an area on the saucer. Later, the producers informed him that they wanted the ship to split in two and have the engineering hull serve as the battle section. This presented an additional problem for Probert, as he needed to figure out some way to fulfill the producers' requests while keeping the original lines of the design. Eventually, he found a way to incorporate a separation using the approved design, and after several more minor changes, the design reached its final form. Roddenberry's only requests were to lengthen the ends of the warp nacelles and keep the bridge on the top of the saucer section rather than within the ship. Roddenberry felt that having the bridge on the exterior gave a sense of scale to the vessel. Two versions of the filming miniature were built by Industrial Light & Magic (ILM) for the first season: a large six-foot model and a smaller less-detailed two-foot model, both constructed under the supervision of Ease Owyeung. Both were capable of saucer separation. For the third season, Greg Jein built a new four-foot miniature. It was not built to separate, but for the first time it accurately depicted the Ten Forward windows. It first appeared in and completely replaced the previous two models, although stock footage of the original models was still used. The six-foot model was briefly reused for the saucer separation in . It was completely refurbished and overhauled for , where it represented the Enterprise alongside a computer generated version and a special twelve-foot wide saucer, created for the crash sequence. ILM crewmember Bill George relabeled the registry on the saucer to "NCC-1701-E" before the model was returned to the Paramount archives. The four-foot model was modified into the three-nacelled Enterprise from and later restored to become the in and the in . It may have also been labeled as the at some point during DS9's run. Image:USS Enterprise-D, 11001001.jpg|'The six-foot model' Image:Enterprise-d.jpg|'The four-foot model' The original six-foot filming model of the Enterprise-D (Lot #712) was sold at the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction on for US$576,000, including the buyer's premium (the winning bid was US$500,000), by far the highest price for any item in the auction. The CGI model was utilized as various Galaxy-class ships during Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager. A new computer-generated version of the Enterprise-D was created by Gabriel Koerner for the ship's appearance in . During the early planning stages of TNG, it was intended for the series to be set in the late 25th century. The Enterprise-D would have been the seventh starship to bear the name, with a registry of NCC-1701-7. After the release of featuring the , the designation was changed to NCC-1701-G before the producers finally moved the series to eighty years after the original series and settled on NCC-1701-D. There was also talk of eliminating the starship from the TNG series altogether and merely boosting the abilities of the transporter, but this idea was quickly dropped. It is unknown why so much time passed between the loss of the Enterprise-C (in 2344) and the commissioning of the Enterprise-D 20 years later. Some fans speculate that since the Enterprise-C was destroyed with all hands lost – the only Enterprise to date to do so – Starfleet may have intentionally delayed a replacement vessel out of respect for the loss of the Enterprise-C's crew. Interior sets were supervised by Herman Zimmerman during the first season and . Andrew Probert also contributed design sketches, most importantly for the bridge. Richard James took over the role from the second season until the end of the series. Many sets were recycled from those created by Harold Michelson for and the aborted Star Trek: Phase II. In turn, many of the Enterprise-D sets were transformed into those of the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] for Star Trek: Voyager. Parts of the Enterprise-D sets, including the bridge tactical station, command chairs, and main engineering master systems display are preserved at the Hollywood Entertainment Museum. http://www.hollywoodmuseum.com/ Other smaller set pieces and walls have been kept in the Paramount archives and used in other Star Trek productions, even becoming parts of the recreated TNG sets in . A design patent was issued in 1990 for the "ornamental design" of the Enterprise-D. Andrew Probert was recognized in that patent as the sole "inventor" of the design. Wzmianki * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** Wzmianki niekanoniczne Manuale The Enterprise-D is the subject of the highly-detailed Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual by Rick Sternbach and Michael Okuda, and had its sets rendered in QuickTime VR for the interactive version of the book. Sternbach later produced a set of blueprints depicting every single deck of the Enterprise. Gry komputerowe The Enterprise-D was seen in several officially-licensed games, including Star Trek: The Next Generation - A Final Unity, Star Trek: The Next Generation - Echoes from the Past, and Star Trek Generations. It also made a brief appearance at the end of the Star Trek: Armada strategy game. It was also seen in Star Trek: Legacy in a brief mission. Attractions The Enterprise-D met the science vessel ''Antares'' at the conclusion of Star Trek: Orion Rendezvous, a Star Trek-themed planetarium show produced in 1992 in conjunction with the Star Trek: Federation Science exhibit. That exhibit featured displays and interactive learning games modeled after the Enterprise-D bridge, engineering, sickbay, science lab, and transporter room. Fans can visit the Enterprise-D via Star Trek: The Experience, which takes guests through the transporter room, corridors, bridge, and shuttle deck while attempting to escape into a temporal rift aboard a shuttle motion simulator ride. Similar recreations of certain sets were included in the European Star Trek World Tour. http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/misc/worldtour.htm Kategoria:Gwiezdna Flota Enterprise-D, U.S.S. ca:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) cs:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) de:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) en:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) es:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) fr:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) it:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) ja:USSエンタープライズ(NCC-1701-D) nl:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) sv:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)